


(Let Me Put My Love) Into You, Babe

by aron_kristina



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Thursday afternoon finds Regina and Cady in the girls' bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Let Me Put My Love) Into You, Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bewarethesmirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/gifts).



> Dear bewarethesmirk,
> 
> Something a little porny from a somewhat unreliable narrator. I hope you like!
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name (without brackets) by AC/DC. Because I'm cheap like that :D
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

The absolute bitch of it is, she’s Regina George. Everyone knows about her, everyone wants to be her, everyone watches her. It’s not as if she can’t make absolutely anything cool, everything she does is cool by default. It’s just that, she’s not actually sure she could make this cool.

Cady isn’t cool, or popular, or anything really. Or maybe cool is the right word, she made her choice, and that choice was, when all is said and done, pretty cool. Cady does her own thing, Cady hangs out with everyone, but even Cady is afraid (or apprehensive, in any case). Which is what brings the current situation.

A bathroom is not the ideal place to have sex in. It’s really not the ideal place to do anything other than bathroom things, especially school bathrooms. At least it’s the ladies, which is of course some comfort. Regina has been in the men’s room, and it was not a pleasant experience.

All in all, it’s a good thing it’s the wall of the ladies that Cady has her pressed up against, but it’s not…

“Cady,” she hisses. Cady responds by licking again at that spot on her throat which, yes, nice, but it would probably be easier to concentrate on the good feelings if she wasn’t afraid that someone was going to walk through the door and see them.

“Cady,” she tries again, pushing a little at Cady’s shoulders and Cady takes a half step back which really doesn’t help anything. She’s three and a half inches shorter than Regina when Regina wears the half boots she’s wearing today (beige leather, very sober if not for the four inch heels. Cady’s wearing Chucks), and the height difference makes Regina feel powerful. In charge. The look Cady gives her makes up her mind however, and she drags Cady into the handicap stall. No reason to be cramped, after all.

She decided it was time for Cady to be pushed up against the wall, it was only logical after all, she was Regina George, she was not someone who got pushed around, she was the one who pushed. Cady seemed to go easily enough, and started kissing Regina’s neck again. Which was nice enough, but not conducive to anything fast. In the interest of expediency (and to stop her brain from thinking such long words), she took Cady’s hands and pushed them up under her shirt, on top of her bra. Cady made a surprised sound but seemed to get the hint. Regina pressed in even further, so Cady’s hands were trapped between them.

They didn’t have enough time to do any of Regina’s favorite things (and she was rather picky), but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t get all hot and bothered. She let her hands slide down Cady’s sides and then further back, until she had her hands on Cady’s ass. She undulated (damn brain!) her body against Cady’s until they had a rhythm going, Cady rubbing against Regina’s right thigh. She took her hands off Cady’s ass to pull down her shirt enough that Regina could get at the soft skin at the top of Cady’s breasts. She nosed at it for just long enough to get a proper feel for it and then she bit down, hard enough to leave a mark. Cady squeaked, but she was rubbing even harder against Regina, so she took it as a good squeak.

Now, time for the coup de grace (killing blow, leading to the little death). She let go of Cady’s shirt and started unbuttoning her jeans. Sliding her hand into Cady’s pants she was met with slickness, a lot of it. She swirled her fingers a little, and Cady let out a sigh. She had  
the foresight to be quiet, or maybe it was something learned, living in close quarters had a tendency to make people quiet when they had sex (or so Regina had heard).

Getting Cady off would really only be a matter of seconds, if she put her mind to it, but even though they were in a toilet cubicle she wanted to drag it out a bit. She let her fingers slip even lower down and fingered the slick folds, watching Cady’s face carefully to see if this was something she wanted. Cady had her eyes closed, a look of concentration on her face and Regina let her middle finger slip just inside. She had to fight the urge to push her fingers inside, to fuck Cady with her fingers, her whole hand. Slowly, so slowly, she pushed her finger further inside, until Cady apparently got enough of the soft treatment and bucked her hips, making Regina’s finger slip all the way in.  
Well, Regina was a woman who could take a hint. She pulled her finger out and pushed in with two instead, and then set a rhythm. Cady’s hip movements made it really easy to figure out how she wanted it, and soon Regina was fucking her with three fingers.

Cady had started making tiny little noises, so obviously she wasn’t that used to being silent. Regina decided to finish things, just so they wouldn’t be caught. She rubbed the heel of her hand against Cady’s clit, and at the same time she kissed Cady, to keep her quiet more than out of sentiment. It was the right call, because Cady started shaking, and even through the kissing Regina could hear the muffled sounds of Cady coming.

Regina waited until she heard Cady's breathing slow down (nothing more annoying than an orgasm that isn't properly drawn out, coaxed, stayed with until the finish), and then she pulled her hand out of Cady's pants. She considered wiping them off for a moment, but the temptation really was too much, so she put them in her mouth and sucked them clean instead. Cady  
whimpered pitifully and Regina kissed, to let her have some of the taste.

"Stay here, I'll go out first," she said to the still dazed Cady. "You can come in a minute."

She walked up to the sink and washed her hands before checking her appearance in the mirror. She just needed to re-apply her lipstick and then she'd be perfect.

The thing is, the actual fucking bitch of a thing is, she's Regina George, and even if that brings with it certain difficulties, she wouldn't change a thing. She's Regina George, after all.


End file.
